study hard kids
by moon strut
Summary: Friends help you study. Best friends vandalize your notes with lewd comments about the girl you kindamaybe like. —natsu&lucy, gray, gajeel, bro!ship


**dedication: **Happy Birthday, **Dad** — I love you very much. Always.  
**thoughts: **I'm bored and I have some time. Also, I hardly ever write in Natsu's perspective, do I?  
**random: **Anyone else have Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble" stuck in your head?  
**disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, 'coz if I did Natsu would still be wearing a shirt that exposes his chest. (/perv)

**note: **To clear up any future confusion — Natsu; **Gray**; _Gajeel_

* * *

**study hard kids**

—

Name: Natsu Drag**queen is gay for **_Gray_; **Gray Full**_boobs_;_ Gajeel Red_**balls**_  
_Date: WHO GIVES A SHIT **your mom **_ouchlowblow_  
Period: 6th **Natsu got his period this morning**

FRENCH REVOLOTION NOTES

**Natsu, your handwriting fucking SUCKS**

SHUT UP GRAY. Stop writing on my notes

**What notes. This is shit**

Can you leave me alone. You're sitting too close to me

_Let me copy your physics homework Salamander_

NO. Why are you even here, Gajeel? Aren't you in a different class?

_So?_

**Stupid Gajeel. Natsu doesn't do homework**

I do the homework! Just so you fags know, I happen to have a C- in this class

**Wow a genius** **is among us**

_You sure showed us Salamander_

You guys are annoying

**Hey Gajeel I think Natsu likes Lu**

DON'T WRITE ON THAT PART I NEED TO READ IT LATER OKAY

**Don't push my hand! Look I messed up coz of you!**

_Will you princesses stop flirting now_

**FLIRTING WE'RE NOT F**

We men are settling our differences with our physical prowess okay Gajeel. So be a good boy and go home.

**You fucking interrupted me again douche**

_Yes because slapping each other like a couple of middle school girls is so manly_

**Hey watch this**

WTF GRAY MY ERASER

_What do gain from throwing an eraser at Bunny Girl_

Yeah you asswipe NOW SHE'S LOOKING OVER HERE

**Coz Natsu totally has a boner for Lucy**

_Really. Huh no wonder he keeps looking at her_

GRAY CAN YOU NOT WRITE SUCH INDECENT WORDS ON MY NOTES KTHX. And Gajeel stop waving at her

_Che, grow some balls already_

**I heard she broke up with her douchebag boyfriend**

SO

**So take advantage of this opportunity dumbass**

_Tell her the back of her head is ridiculous_

Why. Why would I say that

_Coz it's fucking funny okay_

Shut up. You guys need to stop meddling in my life

**Just admit that you think she's hot and wouldn't mind fu**

SHE'S JUST A FRIEND. AND YEAH SO WHAT IF I THINK SHE'SKINDOFPRETTY

_Pretty HOT you mean_

**Yeah, she has a pretty awesome rac**

**STOP PUSHIN MY HAND**

_Hey she's looking over here again_

GOD I can't even read my notes anymore

**What's the point? You're just gonna fail the quiz anyway**

_Go ask Bunny Girl to tutor you_

She'll think I'm stupid

**She already does**

THANKS

**Yeah you're welcome**

Does my C- mean nothing to you guys?

_Bitch look up here, you spelled revolution wrong_

No I didn't. That's clearly a u

_THAT IS AN O YOU SHUT UP_

**Fuck off Gajeel. Just coz you're in AP Government and shit**

Whatever look, I can't even fix that mispell because SOMEONE threw my eraser

_You misspelled the word misspell, retard_

**Why are you even taking notes on history, Natsu?**

'Cause Macao fails as a teacher and is drunkenly lecturing about the French Revolotion in an Algebra 2 class

**You didn't even answer the question, genius**

_And you spelled revolution wrong. Again._

REVOLUTIONREVOLUTIONREVOLUTI ONREVOLUTION. There, you fucking happy Gajeel?

_Nope_

Gray why are you calling Lucy

Gray what are you doing

Gray

Gray

GRAY

WHY IS SHE COMING OVER HERE

WHA

_Do you realize how stupid you look, writing like you're possessed and looking up every second?_

**Hey Natsu. Stop reading this and talk to her, you fucking pussy**

Fuck y

_I will now proceed to draw a picure of a penis as Salamander finally becomes a man_

**What was that**

_That's it? She just gave you back your eraser?_

**She smiled at him**

_She gives good smiles_

**Hey did Natsu just die?**

_Pussy. He's holding that shit like it's the last slice of pizza_

**Lemme see the eraser**

**HOLY SHIT SHE WROTE HER NUMBER ON IT**

_WHAT_

**That lucky bitch.**

* * *

**ending notes: **What can I say? Boys will be boys — ugh, that tautology.


End file.
